Let's play
by AngelLove'sAnime
Summary: Hinata: Shy, kind, cute and smart. Sasuke: Popular, player, hot and atractive. All she wanted was a friend and some confidence and all he wanted was to win a bet. But then they notice they arn't too different from each other as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's play**

**The idea was in my mind for sometime and I wanted to write this story :) I started to like Sasuhina a long time ago and I decided to upload this.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chaper 1: Leaf high: Librarian's assistant**

-Leaf high is one of the larges and most popular school in Konoha. Known for the large amount of talanted students. From geniuses like Shikamaru to the most popular girls like Sakura. But, there are even small wallflowers like the Librarian's assisant Hinata Hyuga. The cousin of the football teams goalie. One of the elite students and one of the most popular boys on school grounds. It's hard to keep up to someone who is a natural protagy at everything. Espeacially to a shy and gentle girl who, all her life, knew only about books and never really had any friends.

Kurenai, the Librarian, is in labour at the moment and she left the empty school library to her assistant.

She sighted. Again her toughts drifted away from the book in her hands to the life as a student outside. She doesn't need to attend classed, Kurenai-sensei's her prive teacher. She offered her a job as her assistent at Leaf high so she can do her job there and teach Hinata at the same time. Now Hinata is replacing her.

Turning her gase to the book in hand, she read the name on the cover outloud „Just Listen" She still didn't finish the book after five days. She usually finishes it at around three days but this one was her favourite so she took her time. She has a lot of free time.

The book aside, she passed trought the shelfes of the usual empty library. No one visits the library at all so she has it all to her self. Adjusting her glasses and taking the book that cought her attention she sat in front of the desk where she keeps her favourite novels.

'How to be Confident ' Maybe that's the thing she need's at the moment. The eges of the book were rough, and the book itself can be seen that it's old. The front page was smugged by something she assums is soda and chocolate. The following words were typed in old medevil fashion with big letters.

_'To be confident you need to be relaxed. Have faith in yourself and make a friend to who you will be more open to. Have faith and smile'_

It was a short introduction to the whole book from the author. It made sence. All she have to do is find someone with who she will be more open with. She just have to do that.

Find a friend.

**It was short but it's like an introduction to the story. So yeah... Spelling errors are often with me so sorry about that :) **

**See ya later :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Damnheart.o3: Thanks! :) I know, I need to work on it since a write rather fast. :D**

**Guest: Thank you ;) Here we are :D**

**Skittlesdapimp: Thank you I will :) **

Chapter 2: Leaf High: Meet the heartthrob

*Sasuke's POV*

Hey Sasuke! Oi, Uchiha!". Even saying my name makes every girl swoon.

I'm considered the school's heartthrob, the guy who is wanted by every girl that ever saw him. And I use it to my full advantage.

„Oi, Teme! Wait for me!" Example, the dobe.

His blond hair and blue eyes are a prime example that the stupid theory doesn't only aply to girls (A/N No offence to anyone).

His "crush" on the annoying head chearleader is starting to become an opsession and I decided to use it for my own perpose.

Naruto: „Ey, have you seen Sakura-chan?" I just nodded with a smirk, my trademark.

„She's on the feald. Alone." I said. I love to leave the word 'Alone' as a seprate sentece just to make him more exited.

„Really!? I have to go! Thanks Teme!" It's like killing two birds with one stone.

He's gonna try and ask her out. Again.

And he still doesn't get it that she's the one who, even after our brake up a year ago, is still clinging to me. The truth is, I already dated every girl in this school and not a single relationship lasted longer than a week. If they were lucky.

The dobe named me the schools best player. And then every single one of them always get attached later on. And Sakura is one huge example.

So me and the dobe made a deal. If he can win Sakura's heart before high school ends I will have to get him a new car. I didn't ask to get anything if I win the bet, cuz just having him and Sakura as far away from me is good enough of a prize.

I just entered my homeroom class. There arn't many people here. Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten, Tayuya and some other weard kids I don't bother naming. Tenten and Tayuya were my last years 'victims'. The first dates were short and fun, that can be olaced in just a few short words. Flirt, bar, drink, make out and I never knew you before. Yup, that was the way I left them. Harsh but fun. And thankfully they arn't clingy like Sakura. Well, Tenen isn't.

„Oh, Sasuke. It's nice of you to join us" Obito, our homeroom teacher and my uncle said. I looked at the clock and saw I was late for class for about 30 minutes. A new record. This is the earliest I ever got to class if I was late.

Throwing my bag next to the desk I sat down and dossed off as Obito started talking about things I don't really give a damn about.

The day went by fast as I packed my bag and left it in my locker. I haven't seen the dobe or Sakura today at all. The gods must have decided to give me a break.

I was just about to leave the school grounds when principle Tsunade's voice erupted in the hall.

„Sasuke Uchiha. I repeat, Sasuke Uchiha report to he principle's office." I sight. What does she want now?

The principle's office was filthy as usual and it reacked of sake but I didn't care. Shizune was cleaning something from the floor as Tsunade placed a book in front of me and some papers.

„I need you to take these to the library." She said.

„Why me?" Seriously. I was just about to leave and she called me just to take some papers to the library right down the hall?!

„There's a book that your father orderd too so it's natural for you to pick it up, ne?" Damn, she's right.

„Hm" I hate this. Why did father have to order a book from the _schools_ library and not on the internet? My parents are so old school that it's like technolagy doesn't exist!

I'll just have to get the book and get the heck out of here. That's it.

Just get the book and leave.

**Wow O.o I feel weard writing in his point of view. **

**See ya later! And next time it's gonna be longer chapter so yeah. Thanks again :D**


End file.
